The chronicles of Dante: Book 1: The Darkness Returns
by xshadowxslayerx
Summary: This book is based on ideas i come up with and does have some elements of the Darksider's universe. It centers on my main character, a 16 year old boy named Dante that lives in a land called Avalon. I hope you like it and thanks for any support.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Avalon, a beautiful land of wonder and mystery was forged by a seemingly endless war between the kingdom of man and the hoard of the darkling's. Each side lead by a legendary warrior, the kingdom of man was lead by Avalon and the darkling's were lead by their dark lord Bain. These warriors were brothers that had different insights. One brother sought to free and save all while the other strived to enslave all and rule the land with an iron fist. Inevitably both sides clashed for control. Both brothers fought for what seemed like a lifetime, but in the end Avalon was the victor. Unfortunately, the mighty hero had also perished from his wounds. However, he had succeeded in bringing peace and order to the land forever, or so he thought. Lately, old veterans and villagers have said to they have seen darkling's raiding villages and stealing gold. They say this is a result of the dark lords bidding, but since he is dead none believe it. But few venture to say that he has been resurrected by the furies. But again no one believes them. This is all you need to know, now onto the story…

**Chapter 1 **

"Hey get back here!" said the shopkeeper. I raced down the crowded town alley headed for the sewers. I bumped into several villagers while I quickly raced down the street. "Sorry!" I yelled behind my back. I expertly evaded and avoided the carts and stands in the way. I looked back for a second to see that the shopkeeper still bounding toward me. "Damn" I said under my breath. I had to give him credit though; keeping up with me in a crowded town space was no easy task. I turned a sharp corner while the shopkeeper passed by. "Finally" I said out of breath, " I can at least take a bite for now". I had been starving for two days since I couldn't afford to buy food because I always blew my money on weapons and armor. When I took a bite of that slowly roasted meat I almost lost my sanity and devoured it. However, I fought off my desires because I couldn't afford to waste time here just in case the guards found me. I would have gone through the streets but since they were looking for me I climbed onto the rooftops of the town and leapt to my cottage at the end of the village. I have always been very agile so I could manage stuff like that. I lived there alone since I had no one to take care of me most of the time and I felt like I could survive on my own.

As long as I can remember I have always been alone with my friend Jason and Vist, but she was out of town for now. It was hard but I managed to make enough gold to pay off my house by raiding monster camps which is why I always needed new armor. Vist had always told me to join the guard outfit but I was never too fond of authority. Still she visited me when she could and took care of me when I was in a rough spot and couldn't find work. To me, she was the closest thing to a mother I have ever had. As soon as the coast was clear I jumped down from the rooftop I was hiding on and quickly entered my house. I sat on my couch to rest since I was tired from trying to steal a good meal all day. My house is a two-floor cottage with a basic kitchen, dinning table, couch, and fireplace. The second floor is my armory and bedroom. The bedroom has a grand view of the town, which is very nice I might add. As I rested I heard a faint bump on my roof so I grabbed my sword and ran outside. "I know you're there!" I shouted " fight me like a man". "Id rather not" said a voice. "Oh its you" I said, relieved that it wasn't some assassin that the town had sent to kill me (Yes, they've done it before.) "Get out here Jason". A figure dropped down and came into sight. He was a medium-sized teen about 5 feet 10 with brown hair, green eyes, a mischievous face and a dastardly smile and was quite the charmer. "What's up?" I said happy to see him. "Nothing much just visiting" he answered. "Come on in" I said as I sheathed my sword and opened my front door. "Don't mind if I do." he answered. We entered my house. "Well your place hasn't changed," He stated looking around. "You don't fix something that's not broken" I replied. "Whatever makes you feel better about being poor Dante." he said. "Just because you live in a box and I have a house doesn't mean you have to hate man." I said. He laughed. "So you hungry?" I asked.

"Why yes I am, what are you making?" he inquired. "Nothing, I'm just going to give you half of my stolen Meat." I said with a chuckle. "You and your thievery, you make me laugh." he said. We sat there for a good hour enjoying the spoils of my heist. After we had finished Jason asked "So….want to go goblin hunting? I just spotted a goblin base camp not far from here located in a cave." "Sure, I could use some extra gold, mister I'm so rich that I make fun of my poor friend." I replied. He laughed, "Just come on." he said as he motioned for the door. "Hold up just let me get some armor." I said. I went upstairs to get my armor. I had a standard bronze chest plate, with bronze leg armor and arm guards. After I had suited up I stood in front of the mirror. I saw me, a black hair, 5 foot 11, brown eyed, 16 year old, charming smile, with a tan, toned body, and a devious face. "Damn, I look good." I said aloud. "Not really." said Jason leaning against the doorframe with a grin on his face. I jumped shocked at him being there. "I can almost never hear when you walk." I said still in shock. "Come on lets go, we got some goblins to slay." he said with a chuckle. We headed out toward the camp he had spotted. I had always been a small village person with my best friend Jason. We grew up together in an orphanage watching each other's back as we do now. Our lives are normal expect for our above average abilities in combat and our love to kill monsters. Our peaceful lives, however, would soon be coming to an end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Everything was going well, even perfect to an extent, until a goddamn Minotaur showed up. This thing was massive with a big double-edged ax as its weapon. "Look out!" I shouted at Jason as I tackled him out of the way of an ax swing. "Thanks" he said. Up until now things were fine: we easily strolled into the base, laid waste to a couple dozen goblins, and were helping ourselves to their loot. Things went south when my best friend Jason over here tried to grab an idol that he thought looked "nice". "Well I guess that idol was booby trapped huh." he said as we hid behind cover. "You don't say." I said sarcastically. "Hey! It looked nice alright and I wanted it" he replied. "Well I told you that it could have been bobby trapped but Noooooo don't listen to your friend." I said. " Fine! I'm sorry ok? Lets just deal with this." he said. "Fine" I agreed. "Ok, you fire an arrow at the weapon rack over there to distract him while I rush him with you backing me up." I suggested. "Sounds good." He replied. He quickly rose from behind cover and did as I said. I shouted and charged at the Minotaur dodging a swing from his ax and stabbing with my sword. I stabbed it in the chest, unfortunately not fatally. "Damn I missed his heart." I said as I jumped back from the Minotaur to avoid being crushed by its retaliation. "Jason! Use a smoke bomb!" I shouted. "Alright!" he replied. He threw a smoke bomb on the ground and ducked behind cover. I ran and slid under the beast as the smoke blinded it. I jabbed my sword deep into its rib cage and twisted. "Schreeee!" it roared in pain. Unfortunately though, it wasn't enough to bring that bastard down. "What now?" asked Jason looking worried. "Do the same again, I'm going to try it one last time." Without hesitation Jason did as I asked. I loved that about him, when push came to shove he had my back.

I charged one last time trying to put the beast out of its misery. I climbed its back and jabbed my sword straight into its thick skull. Its body landed with a heavy "thud" on the ground. "Whew" I sighed with relief "You and your freaking art Jason, one day that's going to get you killed." I said. "Ya, ya, ya whatever, I love art okay, get used to it." He replied. *Sigh* "Lets just go home." I said. "What about your sword?" Jason asked. "Well it was pretty well jammed in there, and broken really bad so I'm going to leave it." I responded. "I'm sure ill be able to get a new one in town." "You mean steal a new one in town." "Exactly." I said without shame. Hey, when your wanted like me you cant afford to buy stuff anymore. Plus swords are _not _cheap. As we were walking home I decided I wanted to see the idol that we risked our lives for. "Hey let me see that idol of yours." I said. "Sure, catch" he said as he tossed me the idol. The moment I caught that idol everything around me froze and a figure appeared in front of me. "Hello, Dante" said the figure. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm the Outsider." "What do you want?" I asked. This was bad; if he came to fight I didn't even have a way to defend myself. Well maybe Jason could... no wait that idiot cant even feed himself how is he supposed to fight off a possible god? "Ah, straight to the point, very intriguing." He said " I am here to tell you of the large task you have ahead of you in the coming time." he said. "What kind of task?" Well at least he wasn't here to kill me, but what is he talking about? "You must first slay the dark lord Bain that threatens this land." he said. "Why should I care what happens?" I said "Because boy, you are one of the few that can stop the one who controls Bain." he said. "Wait a second, stop who?" I inquired, "I will tell you when Bain lays dead at your feet." He answered.

_What should I do?_ I thought. Save my land? Well I guess I have no choice since I'm apparently the only one that can fight this mysterious deity and if I just let this land be destroyed where am I gonna live? "Alright, what do I need to do?" I said accepting his task. "Good, you must find Kate in town and become strong enough to slay Bain with her and Jason's help." He said. "Wait why Kate? What does she have to do with any of this?" I wondered in my mind. I met Kate two years ago when Jason and me still attended M.S.A (Magic and Steel Academy). She was a classmate of ours that would always hang out with us. I lost contact with her after we had gone on break that year. That school was special. It was only for students who had above average abilities with weapons, magic, and mental capabilities. It was established to combat evil things and keep them in check. After Jason and me decided to go to a life of adventure, more specifically thievery, we didn't go back for a third year. We ranked among the top 10 most powerful students, me holding the number one spot and him in second. "These will come in handy." he said as he handed me two swords, one black as night and one as crimson and red as blood itself. The moment I grabbed the swords it felt like they had attached themselves to my soul. "They are the swords of fate, one for eternal darkness and one for hells fire, they will aid you and grow more powerful as you do and they can only be wielded by you for they were made for the purpose of serving you." He said. "Cool" I said swinging them around. After a moment of fooling around I decided I wanted to sheathe them but realized I didn't have one. I was about to ask when the swords magically disappeared into thin air, the dark one in a burst of shadow and the crimson in a burst of flame and electricity.

"What the?" I said confused. "The swords will only be there we you want them to be." Said the outsider. "Oh." "You will also need this" he said. In the blink of an eye a dark force came over me and it burnt like molten lava. The weird thing though was that it felt like this force was already inside me and he had only unlocked it. "What is this!?" I gasped in pain. "This is the Darkness." He answered abruptly. "The pain will subside, this is a power beyond belief, and it will let you bend reality to your will given that you learn to use it." He said. When the searing pain had stopped I could see black energy lingering around me in a couple of small clusters. I willed it to disappear and it did. "Amazing" I said in astonishment. "Quite" added the Outsider. "And now I will give you the knowledge that you need." He said. In the span of a couple of seconds the Outsider showed me how there are 5 realms: Heaven, Hell, Avalon, Haradon, and Earth. I figured he must have been using some magic because every bit of information he said seemed to float straight into my permanent memory. He told me that Bain worked for a bigger force that I will learn about after and that my task was to defeat that evil and restore order to the realms. "I understand now." I said. "Very well, off with you Dante, go find Kate and then begin your journey." he said as he disappeared. Everything went back the way it was in a moment. "….So as I was saying wait, where did you get those awesome looking swords and why is there a black aura emitting from you?" He asked. Apparently my swords came back out after I had received the darkness. "It's a long story, ill explain it to you when we get home."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It's not easy to explain to someone that there are more realms than ours and that they have to fight an all power full evil to save them and that you've just received some freaking awesome powers but I did my best. "So your telling me that we need to kill one of the most powerful deities in Avalon and recruit one of the hottest girls in town?" he asked. "That pretty much sums it up" I answered. "We don't even know Kate anymore much less have the courage to talk to her" Jason said with a surprising reaction. "Correction, you don't have the courage to talk to her, I'm sure she's the same girl we knew." I said. "Is that so?" he asked. "Yup" I answered. "Well then what are we waiting for?" said Jason "I thought I would mess around with my new powers and get a feel for them." We headed outside to see what I could do. The thing I had realized about my blades was that whenever I didn't need them they disappeared into thin air. However, when I did need them they would appear in my hands one in a flash of darkness and the other in a burst of fire. I willed my swords to appear and they did. "Amazing…." Muttered Jason. I swung my crimson blade and almost set my backyard grass ablaze in a burst of flame. "Wow I didn't even put any effort into it. Wait… somehow I know these blades."

I raised the crimson one "The name of this sword is brimstone" and as I raised the dark one I said "and this is the blade of eternal darkness named lights end, together they make…" I somehow mindlessly melded the two swords together and in a flash of light one giant sword remained. The sword was a massive single edged blade that was pitch black with red engravings streaking down it. "Gods bane… The immortal killer." I said. Jason looked at me in astonishment "How did you know that?" Jason asked amazed. "I don't know but somehow this blade seems familiar." I split Gods Bane back into my two blades. "Alright lets see what else I can do". At will I teleported everywhere in a quick flash of darkness. I could also manipulate magic and the environment to my will but I wasn't very good at it yet. "We'll have to see more later, lets go look for Kate." Said Jason. "Alright, I guess your right." I replied. As we walked to the town Jason and me talked about my newfound powers since it seemed to good to be true. "Wait so you have super speed and super strength too?" Jason asked. "Ya, I feel a lot stronger and faster because of the darkness. I also seem to heal a lot faster." I said. "Man you get all the good stuff while I got nothing." He whined. "Who's poor now?" I asked very cocky like. "Still you." He answered. "Sigh… I know" I said with a frown. "Don't worry I'm sure we can find a cool sword or something on our travels and you can have it." I said to Jason. "Fine... better than nothing" he said in a sad tone. I could also somehow change clothing at will, so I ended up wearing a long black coat that went all the way down to my feet and also had a long collar, black pants with a grey shirt and black fingerless gloves.

I also had some nice black and red shoes I bought from a store. Another thing I noticed was that my swords would appear in my hand when I wanted them and disappear when I didn't. When we entered town we decided to split up to look for Kate. "Alright you head that way and ill go this way." said Jason. "Fine with me." I replied. I headed toward the market district since it looked like a good place to search. The market district was full of merchant shops all selling different types of things from weapons to rugs. As I turned a corner into the market district I spotted her just standing there reading a book leaning against the side of a bookstand. "Damn, it always seems like her blonde hair is the perfect condition and why does it look like she cant look bad not matter what position she's in." I said under my breath. For some reason her blue eyes remind me of pure sparkling water that is very rare in the deserts of dusk. However the only thing was that she was about 2 inch's shorter than me. I approached her and greeted her. "Hey Kate, how's it going?" I said. "And you are?" she said with a raised eyebrow as she eyed me. "Ouch! That hurt Kate. Its me, you know Dante?" I said trying to jog her memory hoping that she hadn't forgotten me. "Dante? Dante!" she exclaimed as she jumped up from the wall to hug me. However, she immediately let go and slapped me. "Ow! What was that for?" I asked in bewilderment and holding my cheek. "You didn't keep in contact with me after school ended like you said you would." She said with an angry but cute face. "Oh ya I forgot I left like that. Ya things came up and I had to move away so..." I said. "Liar, you still live here, Vist told Me. So what's your excuse?" she asked with her arms crossed across her chest. "Well…. First off-" before I could continue a large and muscular man pushed me out of the way. He had 4 or 5 guys with him as well. "Out of the way pip squeak." he said in a deep voice. "Dante!" cried Kate. "So Kate, me and my friends are here to collect the debt that your father owed us." He said.

"I don't have it frank." replied Kate. "Well then w-" before he could say any more I shoved him back. "Hey what's the big idea? What do you have against Kate?" I asked getting in front of her. "Before he died her father took out a large loan from us and now we have come to collect." He answered angrily. "How much?" I asked. "10,000 gold." "Whoa that's a lot" I said. "Damn right, so you better move out of the way or I'm going to be forced to kill you." he said menacingly. "Come and try it" I said, as brimstone appeared in my hand in a small burst of flame. "Dante don't…" said Kate. "Don't worry I got this" I said with a grin. I turned to the thugs and dashed forward at blinding speed dodging a slash from one of them while delivering one of my own. "Arhh!" cried out frank in pain. The other four looked at me in astonishment but charged me non-the less. One by one I flashed around bobbing and weaving while mercilessly hacking at them with my blade. I would have unleashed the true power of the darkness and brimstone but I felt I didn't need to (plus I didn't know if I could do it without leveling the place because I had barely got the powers a few hours ago.) After I was done with them they were all the wounded pretty badly. As I looked at their wounded bodies I suddenly felt a massive bloodlust and urge to drink the blood that was spilt all over the floor. I shook off the feeling and turned to Kate "Well time to go." I said. There was face of horror mixed with praise and cuteness (yes cuteness) on her. "Where did you get that level of power and where are we going?" she asked. "I'll explain when we get there." I said. I flashed next to her and picked her up. She blushed as she said "What are you-" she was cut off because I flashed (By the way by flash I mean teleport, flash just sounds cooler) next to Jason. "The hell!?" he exclaimed as he jumped and then realized it was me.

"Man I can never get used to- wait why are you carrying Kate like that?" He asked. "No time to explain." I said quickly. "Well we are on the other side of town we could at least tell him." Kate said still in my arms looking quite comfortable. "Nope no time." I said stubbornly (truth is I wanted to make sure there was no excuse to put Kate down. I liked having her in my arms.) "Wait! Before you teleport us out of here I saw some sweet rugs that I wanna buy." He exclaimed. "You and your damn art Jason, and by the way I named it flashing not teleporting." I said. As I grabbed him to flash us he screamed "NOOOOOOO! My rugs! My beautiful rugs!" he protested. "You'll get some later dammit." I said. With that I quickly flashed all three of us to my house. "Well now you can explain why you didn't let me get my rugs." Said Jason clearly resenting for not letting him buy his rugs. "First let me put Kate down." I said. As I looked at her to put her down her face had an expression that said "Awww why are you putting me down?" She hopped out of my arms and landed on my couch. "Well here's how it all went down…" I said starting my explanation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So that's what happened." I said. "Hmmm well I guess I can understand that…" said Jason. "So what are we going to do now?" asked Kate still lounging on my couch. "Hmmmm…. Well I guess all we can do now is rest and wait for the outsider to contact me and tell us what to do." I suggested. "Wait… the outsider gave you those powers?" said Kate in astonishment. "Yup, why?" I asked. "It's said that the outsider has only given powers to one other person…." She said. "Who?" I pressured. "Bain…." When she said that the room seemed to get darker and more sinister although the feeling went away rather quickly. "Wait what?" I said in horror. "Hold on though the outsider stripped Bain of his powers when he betrayed the deal they made." Said Jason. "Exactly which is why we don't know how Bain got his new powers." She added. "Well like I said all we can do now is rest since it's getting late. Jason you can sleep on the couch while Kate gets the guest room." I said. "Wait why me?" he asked. "Because you almost got us killed for your damn rugs." I said in return. "Fine" he grumbled. I was about to head upstairs to pass out but Kate stopped me "Ummm… Dante? Thanks for saving me today…" she said clearly flustered but I couldn't figure out why. "Sure I would never let anyone hurt you." I said without thinking. "Really?!" she asked blushing. "Ya, really." I said. "Oh Dante!" she screamed as she rushed to hug me. "Whoa, wait! Slow down!" I said. To late, she tackled me to the ground. "Sorry." She said as she got off me with a blush. "I-its aright, well I guess I'm going to sleep see you guys tomorrow." I said and headed to my room. "Wow he still hasn't noticed? He's dense." Said Jason. "You're telling me." Said Kate. "Don't worry no one can resist my charm, ill get him to notice you." Said Jason confident in his abilities. "Gasp! Jason! Who's been telling you these lies?!" said Kate with a smirk. "Real funny." Said Jason.

I woke from my sleep only to see that I was in a dream. Everything seemed to be floating around me. In the distance I could see something. As I got closer I saw a city no, I saw New York. I didn't know how I knew but I did. "But wait, isn't that in the earth realm?" I thought to myself. But just then I saw something even more horrible, it was on fire, all of New York was burning to the ground. Then I saw him, a boy about my age on top of the empire state building just sitting there. It took me a while but in horror I realized he was responsible. He was surrounded by a dark magic unlike my darkness. "_Corruption_…" I heard a demonic voice say. "Gasp!" I woke up with a ton of sweat on my face. "What the hell?" I said quietly. I got up and looked in my mirror. "Damn I'm sweating a lot." I said. As I looked at my face I saw something so terrifying that I jumped. "I-is that me?" I asked. I had fangs where two of my teeth should have been and I also had red eyes. "Indeed that is you." Said a voice. I jumped again scared of what it might be until I noticed it was just the outsider. "Don't scare me like that!" I protested. "Sorry I did not mean to startle you. I have come to talk with you." He said with absolute authority. "Okay… about what? And why am I a vampire!?" I asked in panic. "I seem to have forgotten to tell you, this is your true form. This form is a manifestation of the darkness's blood lust." He said. "Wait, so that's why I have this massive strength and speed along with healing?" I asked. "Yup, this form will allow you to fully unleash the power of the darkness. However it does not come without a price. You must drink blood to stay in optimal condition." He said. "Well I guess I can deal with that as long as its not from someone I know." I said. "Alright then I will now tell you how to move in between realms so that you can go drink from some humans since its already way past your time to drink some." He said. He then explained to me that I could use my blade of eternal darkness while channeling some of my inner darkness into it to open a tear into another realm. However I realized that if I left now I wouldn't be back in time so my friends' wouldn't notice I was gone. "Wait what if I take to long?" I asked worried. "Well then that's your problem, we will talk again when you return." And with that he dissipated into thin air. "Asshole…" I said quietly.

I then took out my darkness blade and made a tear that led to New York. "Well here goes nothing." I said as I stepped through the tear. "Well that went well." I said. I was on top of the empire state building looking at the vast concrete jungle known as New York. "Well at least I won't get lost thanks to the knowledge the outsider gave me." I said. "Wait a second, what the hell?" as I looked down I could see red figures walking. What's worse is that I realized that those were humans and that my vampire senses gave me the ability to track living things. I could basically see and hear any living thing within a mile no matter where there were. I flashed down the empire state building and landed in an alley. I ambushed a person that was walking by and dug my teeth into him. The experience was sort of like drinking through a straw. I felt kind of bad for the guy but it was necessary. "Well sucking blood is easier than I thought it would be." I said content but still mortified. "Well one more ought to do it then I can head back to Avalon." I said as I waited in an alley. I pounced on a women walking through it. "Wait what are you doing?" she asked. "Shhhh…." I put her to sleep before I started to drink her blood. When I was done I left her sleeping body against the rail. As I turned the corner to enter the main street I bumped into a girl that was on her way home. The girl was around 17 years old; she had long black hair that curled at the tips.

Her body was almost as good as Kate's and her eyes were a light shade of green. "Oh, I'm sorry miss I didn't see you there." I apologized. "Don't worry about it." She said. "Um could I get your name so I can formally apologize?" I asked. "Is that how you hit on girls?" she said playfully. "Maybe… is it working?" I said right back. "You're a funny one aren't you? My names Mollie and yours?" she said. "Forgive me for bumping into you Mollie, my names Dante pleased to meet you." I said. "Likewise, so what are you doing out this late?" she asked. "I could ask you the same thing but I wont, I'm actually just heading home." I answered. "Oh I see I am too, would you mind walking me home I kind of feel lonely…." She said. "Uh…. Sure I don't mind I got some time." I said. We walked in silence all the way to her house. She lived in an apartment complex, which is normal for New York (again I don't know how I knew that). "So you live here all by yourself?" I asked. "Ya, but its ok I'm a big girl so I can take care of myself." She said. "Okay then I best be going it's was a pleasure to meet you." I said as I was walking away. "Same to you, I hope we can see each other again." She said. "I hope so too." I turned into alley and opened a tear home only to find Kate and Jason waiting for me in my room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"How could you not come and tell us that the outsider talked to you!?" said an angry Kate. "Uh, I'm sorry." I said. "He told us everything, even how you're a vampire now." She said. "I'm sorry I thought that if you knew you would be scared of me." I said. "Oh Dante, ill still love you no matter what." She said as she hugged me. "Thanks guys." I said grateful to them for accepting me. "Sure, no worries as long as you don't bite me." Said Jason. "Well now lets really go to sleep." I said. The next morning I woke up with a yawn and turned to grab my pillow. "Uh, you're more aggressive then I thought Dante." "Whoa, wait what?!" I said surprised to see that Kate was right next to me in my bed. Before I could let go of her she wrapped her arms around me, showing no signs of letting me go free. "Where are you going so quickly? Stay _right there,_ I have to tell you something." She said in a seductive voice that made me blush. "Uh… sure what do you want to talk about?" I asked nervously. "Oh? Giving in already?" she said. "Well I can't really do anything about this situation can I? I also kind of like holding you…." I said with another blush. "Oh?" she said as she moved my hand onto her butt. I was blushing so much I was probably as red as a tomato. "Well what do you want to tell me, now that I'm not going to struggle anymore because I'm enjoying this." I asked again. "Good boy, I've been meaning to tell you something since we got out of school but I never got the chance."She said in quiet and cute voice.

"And that is?" I said as continued to look into her eyes, they were so mesmerizing. "I-I" she stopped for some reason but soon continued "I like you Dante I always have ever since we first met, I might even love you, but I never got the chance to tell since you left without telling me." She said looking sad. "I-I-I-I'm sorry Kate I had no idea, the truth is I've always liked you too." I said. I couldn't even believe I had the stones to say that but now that I knew she liked me I had nothing to worry about. "Really?" she asked in disbelief. "Yes, I love you." I confessed. "Oh Dante!" she exclaimed as she held me tighter. "K-Kate?" "Yes?" she replied happily. "I have a question, would you like to be m-" I was cut off by a very flustered Jason. "Um sorry to interrupt but the outsiders here to talk with you." he said trying not to look. Knowing Jason, however, I knew he wanted to look. "Okay tell him ill be right down." I said kind of angry that he interrupted me. After he left I looked to Kate again who was still holding me tight. "Well I guess we'll have to continue this later." I said disappointed. "Okay as long as you promise me to actually keep your word." "Don't worry there's no way I could forget about this." I said getting up. " Oh you." Said Kate as she was putting the rest of her clothing back on. Oh ya I forgot to mention that this whole time she was half naked. When I went downstairs I saw the outsider, waiting on my couch. "Hello again Dante, I have to leave soon so I'm going to get straight to the point, to defeat Bain you must defeat his furies first." Said the outsider. "And his furies are?" asked Jason. "There are four furies, one for water, earth, fire, and air. Each one of these furies gives Bain enough power to be immortal. If you wish to kill him them you must first kill each of his furies."

"I guess that makes sense." I said still kind of confused. "I must now be on my way since I have stuff to do, but before I go I will tell you the location of each of the furies and how to get to them." With that he explained to us where the furies were and that the furies each had a guardian guarding their stronghold and that we had to kill them too. After he left I turned to my friends "So shall we go?" "Actually I need to get some stuff from my house." Said Kate. "I do too." Said Jason. "Alright then Ill go with Kate since her house is farther and I can flash her there to save time." I said. "Alright, meet in front of the town on the main road when you're done." Said Jason. "Fine by me." I said as I picked up Kate and flashed us into her house. When I put her down she pinned me against the wall and hugged me. "I didn't really need anything I just wanted to hear what you were going to ask me." She said in anticipation. "I-is this really the best time?" I stuttered. "Its now or never." She said. "Well I guess I have no choice since I sure as hell am not letting this chance go to waste." I quickly turned so that I pinned her to the wall. "Would you be my girlfr-" I got cut off as she leaned forward and kissed me. "Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend." She said after she had finished kissing me. "Just promise me you wont cheat on me." She said looking kind of flustered. "Wouldn't dream of it babe." I said. "Yay, you called me babe!" She said with glee. "Now lets back to Jason, but can we take the scenic route?" "Whatever you want Kate." I said. We walked outside together, her clinging to my arm and me the luckiest man in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"There you guys are why did you take so long?" Jason asked until he noticed Kate clinging to my arm. "So you finally got him to notice you huh, good for you guys." Said Jason. I tackled Jason to the ground and started to choke him. "You mean you knew she liked me and didn't tell me!?" I said enraged. "I wanted you to notice on your own. Gahhh!" screeched Jason as I choked him. Kate pulled me off him because I would have killed him otherwise. "Babe just let him be he did it so I could build up the courage to tell you." I calmed down when she said that "Alright Ill forgive you." "Thanks, now can we please get to our destination?" said Jason. "Right" I said as I started to walk to the horse station to buy some horses. "Hey don't forget about me!" cried Kate as she ran to catch up to me and then hold my hand. When we arrived I talked to attendant. "Ya id like to buy 3 of your best horses." As I said that however something in my head told me I wont need a horse for Kate and me "_Call forth the beast that will serve you for eternity" _it said. "Actually on second thought, ill just take your finest horse." I said. "Can do, that'll be 7000 gold." "Freaking Jason I'm only doing this so you wont be jealous." I said as I forked over the gold. I went back to my friends with the horse. "Here Jason this is yours." "Sweet! This is a stallion these are super expensive, thanks man." Said Jason content with the horse. "Babe just one question, what are we going to ride?" asked Kate looking confused. "We are going to ride this." As I said that a form appeared from darkness. "We're going to ride my dragon, Astaroth." "You called master?" said Astaroth as he looked up. Astaroth was a massive black dragon with wings that had one spike on the tip of each.

He also had large claws on the end of his feet. His tale had a sick looking split ending that had very sharp spikes on the end. He also had fairly moderate sized horns on his head. Lastly he had blood red eyes. For some reason I felt like I knew him already but this was probably due to my darkness linking me to him, because of this link I knew everything there was to know about Astaroth and he knew everything there was to know about me. So it was basically like we had been raised together."Why yes I did." I said contently as I walked up to Astaroth. "So that's why you didn't buy us horses." Said Kate as she mounted Astaroth along with me. "Yup, Jason we'll meet up outside the city of fire where the first fury is." "Fine by me, race you there." Said Jason as he sped away toward the city of fire. "Well you ready? Hold on to my waist." I said to Kate. Astaroth quickly ascended into the sky and set off toward our destination. "Whoa!" said Kate in astonishment as we flew through the sky. "So I've been meaning to ask you, how do you tell Astaroth what to do? I haven't heard you talk to him a lot." Asked Kate. "Me and master share a telepathic connection which allows us to talk in silence." Answered Astaroth. "Oh also one more thing, how come you didn't just flash us to the city of fire?" "Because if I did that the fury of flames would automatically sense my presence." "Oh." "And also I wanted to show you how beautiful Avalon looks from up here." I said. As I looked down I saw the beauty of it all. The green pastures, the dry deserts, and the vast forests. "It really is beautiful isn't it?" Said Kate. "Not as beautiful as you." I said as I turned to her. "Oh Dante." She said as she kissed me. "Master you should get some sleep, even at my speed it will be a while before we get there." Said Astaroth. "Alright." I said as I Kate pulled me back. "Here, sleep on my lap." She said cheerfully. "Thanks babe." After that I dozed off only to find myself in the same dream as before. I saw New York on fire again along with that boy still sitting there. Wait, something was different about this time.

This time next to him stood a figure so dark that I could've sworn it was the devil himself. As I looked at them to my horror the dark figure turned and looked directly at me and said in a sinister voice. "_Corruption will risssee…." _I woke startled only to find my girlfriend still sleeping with my head on her lap. "I really do love you." I quietly said to her. "Master we are about to arrive, it would be best if you woke Kate now." Said Astaroth. "Okay." I slowly shook Kate awake. "Oh hey Dante what's wrong?" she said rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Nothing we're just about to arrive that's all." I replied. "Cool thanks for waking me." As my reward she kissed me and let me keep my head on her lap until we landed. "Well I guess we beat Jason here." I stated. "Serves him right comparing me to a lowly horse." Said Astaroth with a condescending voice. "Even so its still getting late, so Astaroth stay around the perimeter and contact me when he gets here. Me and Kate are going to find an inn and book a room." I said. "Understood." said Astaroth as he took to the skies. When I turned around I saw that Kate had already gone ahead of me by quite a bit. "Hey babe come here!" she yelled. "Coming!" I yelled I got to her I saw that she was looking at furniture in a store. The store was named "Leisure" and it had what ever you could possibly want for a house from chairs to window drapes. "What did you want me to see?" I asked as I caught up to her. "Which of these table sets do you like the best?" she asked pointing to a black wooden table set and an identical brown one. The only difference was the way the chairs were made. One had stool like chairs and the other had cushioned chairs. "Well I guess the black one. Why?" "For our house silly!" she said in a really cute voice with glee. "Our House!?" I said in confusion. "Yup, Our house. Or more specifically your house, but it will be our house soon enough since ill be moving in with you." She said cheerfully. "Since when did we decide that?" I asked still in shock. "On our way over here I asked you in your sleep and you groaned so I took that as a yes."

"Don't you think this is going a little fast?" I questioned as I backed up slowly. "Nope." She said as she pulled me close and threw herself into my arms. "Unless you plan to break up with me?" she said with such sad puppy eyes that I couldn't resist. "Sigh, no I don't. I love you and don't plan to break up with you." I said (again without thinking). "Then? What's the problem?" "Nothing, I succumb, do what you want babe. Just try not to spend it all we still need to book a room at an inn." I said as I handed her my gold. You don't know how much it hurt to give her all that gold that I saved up, but what am I supposed to do? I'm in love! After she was done buying stuff we continued to look for an inn. "Why do you look more happy then usual?" I asked. "I'm just glad you told me you loved me." She said. I blushed at that comment. "So how are we going to get all that stuff to our house?" "I had it delivered." She answered. "Oh." As we were walking I saw a tower that would give us a good view of the city so that we would be able to spot an inn easier. "Come here I'm going to flash us to the top of that tower." I said as I pulled her toward me. "Wait wont the guardian detect you if you do that?" she pointed out. "Damn, your right. Wait aren't vampires supposed to have wings based on their level?" I asked. I knew this because the outsider told me about it but I never got a chance to test out the theory. "Ya why? Oh ya I forgot that you're a vampire." She said looking a little scared at first but then looking normal again. "Okay here goes nothing." I imagined wings on my back sprouting hoping I was right.

Sure enough they appeared out of thin air just like my swords did. Kate suddenly gasped and backed away a little. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Y-your wings…. Those are the wings of the dragon vampire." She said still looking shocked. "And that means?" "The dragon vampire is the highest level vampire you could possibly be. There have only been two in history, and you're the third." "Well I guess that explains why their dragon wings." I said flapping them. "Its probably due to the darkness being inside me as well. Look be honest, your not scared of me are you? I would never do anything to hurt you." I said trying to reassure her. "I know." She said as she walked up to me and kissed me. "I'm not scared, because no matter how dark you become your still mine and that's all I care about, as long as you at least try to restrain your inner bloodlust. Plus I think you having those wings is pretty hot." She said with a blush. "Yes!" I said in joy. "Well hold on tight." I said as I took off toward the tower. It actually pretty easy to control my wings, all I had to do was focus my mind and they did what I wanted. When we reached the summit we had a grand view of the city, my wings also disappeared because I felt I didn't need them for now. The city of fire looked very different from my hometown of dusk. Instead of some green areas here and there with the rest being desert the city of fire was a lush green paradise contrary to its name. I figured this was because of the power the fury of fire had. "There, I spotted one." Said Kate. "Nice." I once again sprouted my wings and prepared to fly down.

As I lifted Kate up I could've sworn she blushed but she denied it by saying it was normal for the man in a relationship to do these things. She was _so_ covering up shyness but I didn't say anything. When we neared the inn I landed in an alley so that no one would see that I had wings. When we exited the alley and looked at the inn I saw that it was named "The sleepy wombat". "What a weird name." I stated as we walked into the inn. Kate elbowed me and told me to be nice. "Hi, I would like to rent a room please." I told the attendant. "Sure for how many?" she asked. "One couple and one single." Said Kate before I could say anything. "So one queen sized bed for you two and one single bed for your friend that's coming." "Uh no ill ju-" I tried to say but Kate cut me off again "Yes that will do just fine." "Here you go." said the attendant with a giggle. "By the way miss, your boyfriends pretty hot so treasure him, he's a good catch." Added the attendant. "Wait wh-" I got dragged to our room before I could even respond. The sleepy wombat was like any other inn located in Avalon, it had nice furniture and polished wood floors. It was your standard inn with all the accommodations such as hot spring and nice rooms. When we got to our room I realized that I had made a huge mistake in letting Kate book the room. The room had a divider in between the beds so Jason couldn't hear whatever Kate was doing to me while we were sleeping. Other then that though it was a regular room with rugs, tables, and a fireplace so I guess it wasn't too bad. I even get to sleep with Kate in the same bed! Wait what am I thinking!? Actually never mind it should be fine since she was my girlfriend now. I hopped onto our bed and closed my eyes since I was tired. I willed the darkness to change my cloths to brown shorts and a black t-shirt. The thing I really liked about the darkness was that none of my cloths would ever smell bad and since I could change indefinitely I didn't have to worry about style. That aside I hoped that Kate wouldn't try to seduce me since we were together and we were past the part where she was trying to get me to notice her. I suddenly felt a body get on top of me.

"So what now?" said Kate in a very seductive voice. Damn, looks like I was wrong about her not trying to seduce me. The problem wasn't that she was trying to seduce me; the problem was that I didn't have will power to say no and I was _not_ ready to be responsible for what happened. "Don't worry Dante, I'm not trying to seduce you to that extent." She said. "Wait how did you-" "Shhhh… no talking." She said. As she was about to kiss me a very lost and confused Jason walked in. "Man, I'm sorry I'm late I ran into some bandits and then got lo-" he stopped as soon as he saw that Kate was half naked and on top of me. "This isn't what it looks like!" Kate tried to explain. "Uh…. This is exactly what it looks like." I said with no remorse. "Not trying to deny it huh?" he asked. "Nope." I said, "There would be no point." "Well then I guess ill come back when you two are done." He said. "No! Jason don't leave me here!" I cried. "Sorry man, nothing I can do." he shrugged and walked away. "You bastard…" "Don't worry, I wont do anything with that pervert here." Kate said as she got off me and put some shorts on. "I heard that!" I heard Jason say in the distance. "You were meant to!" Kate shouted back. Jason came back into the room after I called him in. "So what now?" asked Kate. "We might as well go to sleep considering what time it is." I said "We can scout out the fortress tomorrow." "Sounds good to me." Said Jason as he knocked out on his side of the room. I got into bed with Kate. "Oh? Not going to reject me?" she asked. "Nah, I kind of like sleeping with you. Your soft." I replied. She blushed at that comment and then fell asleep on my arm.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I couldn't sleep all night since I just realized how much had happened in the span of two days. I kept thinking of how my life had changed forever. At first I resented it but then I realized that I would never again be bored in my life. Plus, I got a girlfriend through this whole ordeal so I was happy. The next morning I woke to Kate waiting on me all dressed and ready to go. She was dressed in a white shirt and black pants with some dark brown boots. "What's wrong?" I asked getting up "Lets go slowpoke, we got some surveillance to do." she said. I had almost forgotten that at M.S.A Kate had been classed as an assassin, and. That basically meant that she was the type of person to scope out her target and then strike. "Fine by me, where's Jason?" I asked as I got up. "He went ahead." She answered. I willed the darkness to put me back into my regular cloths. I was once again dressed in my black long collared duster, with my grey shirt under that, black pants, red fingerless gloves, and black and red shoes. "Thank you for your hospitality." Said Kate to the attendant as we walked out of the sleepy wombat. "So where's Jason?" I asked as we strolled down the street. "He's up on that-" "Actually let me try something new." I interrupted her. My new red eyes could pick the slightest trace of movement and heat if I wanted them to. "He's up there right?" I said pointing to a vantage point on a nearby guard tower. "How did you?" she asked. "Oh, that's right, your eyes are way more advanced now aren't they?" she said as she put her hands on my cheeks and looked into my dark red eyes. She had a worried look on her face at first but then quickly returned to her normal cheery self. "Well lets go meet with him shall we?" she motioned me to carry her. "Sure." I picked her up and extended my black dragon wings. I really just noticed how my wings looked. They were pitch black and had a very long span.

They also had a single spike at the tip of each. "You enjoy it when I carry you don't you?" I asked. "Yes, I do." she said as she rested her head on my chest while we flew toward Jason. We landed behind him and crept up on him. "Hey Jason!" I said trying to scare him. "Its no use, I'm used to your tricks." He said still looking through a scope. "Your no fun." Said Kate. "Well what do you see?" I asked. "It looks as if the main castle is well guarded by several mercenaries." "Well, nothing we can't handle." I said confident in our abilities. "However, along with them, after the main gate, is a giant." "A giant!?" asked Kate in astonishment. "Hmm… well I can take care of the giant with my new abilities while you two kill the mercs." I suggested. "Sounds good. After that are the main doors to the throne room where the guardian of fire will be." He said. "Good, then I guess we got this." "Wait, are you sure you can handle a giant babe? I hear their very resilient and hard hitting." Asked Kate. "I can handle it. I have the swords of fate along with the darkness and plenty of other skills, so this will be cake." I said once again confident. "I trust you, but if you die on me I will never forgive you." She said looking worried. "Don't worry I wont. Now lets move." With that we all jumped into action, I flew down with my wings looking for advantages from above, while Jason and Kate went on the ground. I landed on a rooftop right in front of the castle after I was done scoping out the area. Kate appeared right next to me a few seconds after I had landed. "How the?" "I'm an assassin remember?" she said. "True." "Well good luck." With that she kissed me and dashed away to rejoin Jason at the front gate. I could hear what Jason was saying even though he was far away due to my vampire senses. "Alright on three. One, two…" he and Kate charged simultaneously both engaging a different guard. Even though they were moving quite quickly, each person attacking and feinting, my eyes could follow every move with ease.

It seemed as if when I wanted to see something in more detail my eyes slowed it down for me. Also, to my surprise, I could predict every move that they were going to make. After Kate and Jason had defeated 4 of the guards I sensed the giant get up and start to move towards them. "That's my queue." I extended my wings and flashed in front of the giant to stop his advance. "Whoa there ugly, where you going?" he simply responded with a grunt and charged at me. I summoned lights end and flashed to the side. The giant was carrying an enormous, worn out, double handed sword that looked like it had taken plenty of heads. He charged me again but this time when I flashed to the side he was waiting and almost mutilated me with a swipe of his sword. I managed to save my self by using my wings to push myself out of the way. I hadn't really learned to fully control my powers but I figured no time like the present. As I focused my energy into my sword dark energy began to emit off of it. "Sweet…" I slashed through the air and a dark beam of energy released from my sword. It would have killed the monster had he not blocked it just in time. From there I continued to dodge and flash around while using the Dark slash (As I liked to call it) to keep my distance. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Kate and Jason were almost done with the mercs. "Well, enough toying around." I charged my sword one last time and flashed toward tried to move out of the way but it was in vain. I slashed clean through his side with my blade and left a nasty wound. He let out a grunt of pain but was still standing; however with that wound he would easily die of blood loss. "That was easy." I thought. Then I noticed that the giants wound had began to heal and then vanish not leaving trace that he had ever been cut. "Looks like I'm going to have to try harder huh?" I bared my fangs and channeled my true power from within.

Since it was my first time trying to use my full power I wasn't prepared for what I had just done. The power coursing through my body was immense. I could just feel it wanting to destroy everything. I used a dark slash and almost took out half of the wall surrounding the front of the castle when the giant deflected it. Well since I figured I had to take him out in one hit I brought out brimstone as well. I waited till the giant attacked and feinted. While he was vulnerable I used a dark slash and tried to use a flame slash with brimstone. It worked to perfection but still wasn't enough. It was only enough to injure him not kill him but with his regeneration it healed in a matter of seconds. "Damn, if only I could control my powers fully." He also didn't seem to get tired from all those missed swings. I continued to move around dodging his attacks until one of his slashes' caught me off guard. I blocked the slash but the sheer force sent me flying into the stone front wall of the castle. I landed with a loud crash. When I got up I noticed that despite some moderate pain I was fine. I looked behind me and saw that the wall was massive cracked where I assume my body hit. I would have wondered how, but I figured that being a vampire and having the darkness made me stronger then a normal human by far. I also didn't have the time to because the giant was still as bloodthirsty as before. He was looking to finish me off so he slowly moved toward me with a grin on his face. I assume he was thinking of how to eat me: raw or grilled. I didn't know what to do but I wasn't going to die to this abomination. Without any idea of what I was doing I got on my feet, charged brimstone with power, and stabbed it into the ground. "Hells Lightning!" I exclaimed. The ground around me cracked and then pure bolts of red lightning came out and struck the giant with such a force you'd think Zeus had electrified him. Fortunately it was enough to turn the giant to ash. "Cant regenerate now, can you?" I said out of breath. "Nice!" said Jason as he ran up to me and patted me on the back. "Are you ok? You got thrown into a wall!" asked Kate as she examined my body for broken bones. "Ya, I'm fine." I answered. "Besides, Vampires can regenerate just about any wound." "That's true." She said. "And where did you learn that power?" " I don't know it sort of just came to me." I said as confused as she was. "Well, no time to dwell on that now. We have to get in there and kill the guardian of fire." Said Jason. "Agreed." I broke the door down with a single hit from lights end.

We charged in only to find him waiting for us. "So you've finally come." He's said looking amused. The inside of the castle was just a big room with some windows and little decoration. It was as if it was only constructed as place for him to wait for us. He was a tall handsome looking man with dark skin and black eyes. His fine cloths complimented his well-done blonde hair. He seemed like a pleasant man but I knew that under that guise of kindness was a merciless monster. "Is this all of you? The wielder of The Darkness who hasn't awakened, an assassin from the order, and an archer destined to become one of the legendary holy bow wielders. How pathetic. Remember the name Sivar for it will greatly known after I kill you, wielder of The Darkness." I looked to Kate "What's the order?" Without giving her anytime to respond he leapt toward us unarmed. My eyes managed to see that in mid air he summoned a sword made of flames, which I assumed, would burn us to a crisp. I tackled Kate out of the way and saw that the blade strike was nowhere near hitting Jason. "Thanks, ill explain later." She said as she got up. "Sounds good to me." I summoned my strength and shot a bolt of red lightning at him. "Ha! Such a weak attack cannot harm me." He blocked it with a sort of flame shield. I took advantage of his confidence to flash behind him and strike with brimstone. Even though it cut him it seemed to have little lasting effect. He turned and hit me with a fire blast of his magic and I went flying into another wall. After I regained focus I saw Jason moving around looking for an opening while firing his arrows. Kate was dashing around slashing at Sivar while blocking his attacks with some sort of magic barrier.

Despite their efforts Sivar healed every time they inflicted a wound. The pain didn't seem t bother him either. While my friends were distracting him I snuck up behind Sivar and stabbed him clean through the chest. I thought we had won when he looked shocked but he only chuckled after as he removed the blade and threw me off him. "Normally a stab from one of those blades would have killed me, however, you have not awakened yet." He grabbed me by the neck and lifted me in the air. I flashed away just as he was about to use his flame to barbeque me, at this rate we were the ones that would end up dying a cruel death at the hands of this freak. Just as that thought crossed my mind I heard Kate cry out in pain. Sivar had burned her leg badly and left her on her knees. I saw him draw close and raise his sword to finish her. "I though agents from the order were supposed to be able to kill immortals? How unfortunate, I was hoping for a challenge." She glared at him fearlessly awaiting her death. Adrenaline rushed through my veins as I flashed in front of her and took the blow. I felt an excruciating pain in my chest and as I looked down I noticed the hilt of his flame sword sticking out. My blood was spilling everywhere and I knew that he had struck some vital organs. The sword dissipated and I collapsed into Kate's arms. The last thing I saw was Jason going sword to sword with Sivar with fury in his eyes and Kate begging me not to die on her as she held me. From there my vision blurred and then blacked out completely.

_Get up! _I sat up in a space of complete darkness confused. "Didn't I die?" I asked under my breath. _The darkness will not let you die that easily. You have fully awakened your power. You wield more raw magical energy and physical skill than you could ever comprehend. Don't waste it. Now go, we will speak again, wielder of The Darkness, when you are stronger. _Before I could even ask who the voice was I woke up back in the real world. I instinctively looked down to inspect my wound and wonder why I wasn't dead but it sealed itself right before my eyes. My cloths also mended themselves where they were torn. I saw that Kate was still clutching me and sobbing, she hadn't noticed that I had revived. What's more, I felt a charge of power like never before. Red lightning and dark power were surging all over my body. My body also felt way quicker and even more resilient than before. I stroked Kate's hair and stood to face Sivar. "Dante!?" exclaimed Kate as though she thought she was seeing things. I instantly understood how use my magic to my will now. It was like a hidden part of my memory had surfaced and explained how to use the darkness however I wanted. I summoned lights end and brimstone to see that they had morphed. They were no longer bland plain swords. Lights end was now a black colored sword with gold inscriptions on it. It had a single edge but was curved outwardly at the top half. The spine of the sword however, was straight as ever. Brimstone had black inscriptions on it but the color was till the same. However, brimstone had turned into well-sized katana that had a black edge. _These are the true forms of the blades of fate. _Said a voice in my head. I also realized that brimstone was extremely light which allowed for quick movement and swift striking. Lights end was a heavier, broader sword made for inflicting real damage. "Gods Bane!" I shouted as I lifted both my swords up. Both swords formed into one. God's bane was surprisingly still the same, a massive two-handed black sword that had red inscriptions. This time was different then before. Along with my sword came black armor that materialized onto me. It covered my entire body except for my head. It was all solid black except for red strikes here and there. The armor fit my body perfectly and was light as a feather. It had boots that were round at the front not spiked like most armor and one large spike on both shoulder plates. The gauntlets also had sharp points at the end of each finger.

_And this is the armor of the god slayer; it will protect you from many anything. _Even though the armor was kind of thin I didn't doubt it was strong. As I turned to Sivar I could see the fear in his eyes. "There's no way, how could you have awakened already?" he mumbled. "Time to die." I felt my wings sprout and my fangs grow larger. I roared as I charged Sivar and punched him straight in the gut with a lightning charged fist. He was sent flying straight through the back wall of the room. I turned to Jason. "Jason, there's no time. Ill explain later just get Kate out of here." "Understood." He ran back to Kate who seemed to have recovered from seeing my revival. She also seemed to have healed her wound somehow. Kate ran up to me and gave me a quick kiss. "Just make sure to kick his ass for us." After she and Jason had got out I turned and saw Sivar getting up from the rubble. The look on his face suggested that he wanted me to die a very slow death. He summoned two swords of flame and started toward me. I countered every single attack he made with ease. He looked as amazed as I felt. I knew I was good with swords but I never knew I was this good. As I pushed him back I laughed "My turn." I lifted god's bane and took a few swipes of my own. I swung at blinding speeds that baffled Sivar. He only managed to block two of my swipes with the third cutting him across his chest. He cried out in pain as he jumped away from me. I pushed forward not giving him any time to recover. He was just barely holding on for dear life as I sent barrage after barrage of strikes at him. Finally one lucky strike caught him straight through his center. He screamed in agony and crumpled to his knees. "Hurts doesn't it?" I said with strangely evil voice as I twisted the blade. I quickly shook the feeling off and pulled the blade out. "Good bye, Sivar." I formed a spear made of lightning and stabbed it into his heart. He cried out in pain one last time and disintegrated into ash. As I banished god's bane my armor went with it. The power I unlocked and felt, however, remained. "So this is true power of the darkness…" I mumbled as I examined my closing scratches and lightning surging along my body. I willed the power to rest and it did. I now had full control and understanding of my abilities. Even though I was still new to them at least I could use them now without having to put a lot of effort into it like before. I sighed in exhaustion and walked out the main door to meet up with Kate and Jason. Before I could open my mouth I collapsed in front of them and fainted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When I awoke I saw that I was back in my house in dusk. I sat up in my bed and felt the same I had yesterday when I fully awoke my power and what's more I could feel it increasing every passing second. "So it wasn't a dream…" I muttered as I summoned red lightning into my hand and then banishing it. "Of course it wasn't." said Kate as she sat up in my bed too. I jumped as I realized she was also missing a shirt. "Uh…. Why are you in my bed?" "Well where else am I going to sleep?" "There is a guest room, and why are you here anyways?" "That's cruel, I moved in remember?" "I know, I'm just kidding with you babe." I chuckled as I fell back onto my bed and she did the same and rested her head on my chest. At this point I was used to Kate not having a shirt or pants on a lot so it didn't really bother me all that much. I remembered something Sivar had said about Kate and asked "So what did Sivar mean about you being in the order? What is the Order?" She bit her lip and sighed. "I was hoping you forgot that. I guess I can't hide it from you anymore, so ill tell you. The Order is an organization that exists to destroy all evil that poses a threat to the world. I am assassin that works for them. They picked me from M.S.A and offered me a job and I accepted." "So basically they sent you to watch me and then kill me since I'm the new wielder of the darkness?" "Yes." The news hit me like bricks and shocked me to my core. I

should have known that there would be some people after me when I got these powers. "So what now? You fight me? Were all those feelings you mentioned fake?" "No! Gosh, don't be so dense. I really do have feelings for you and still see myself as your girlfriend. The reason they sent me and didn't order me to kill you straight out is because half of the leaders of the order want me to try to turn you to our side while the other half want to kill you and not take a risk. So I stuck my neck for you since I knew how kind you were and hoped you stayed like that." "Why do they want me dead anyways?" "You have the potential to singlehandedly enslave all five of the realms." "Oh, that makes sense. So, granted I'm little colder than I was back then, did I live up to your expectations?" I said bitterly feeling betrayed."Oh come on Dante, don't be like that, I told you already those feelings aren't fake. But, yes your still a good person and haven't been corrupted." "So tell me what now?" I repeated. "Now I stay by your side for better or worse. When I told you back then that I didn't care how dark you became I meant it. When I became your girlfriend I realized that I could never bring myself to kill you and that I would go against the world for you."

"What about the order?" "Screw em, besides, I doubt you'll turn evil with me by your side so they wont be a problem." I sighed and relaxed. "God I love you." I said as I kissed her head.I was relieved to hear that she cared more about me then she did the order. "I Love you too." After I brief silence I spoke again. "Does Jason know?" I asked. "Yes, he told me if I laid a hand on you he would kill me. But he otherwise stills trusts me." "That's my best friend for ya, always has my back. So are you still going to work for the Order?" "No, they seemed to be leaning toward the "kill you" decision when I last checked in so I'm done being their lackey." "Won't they come after you?" "That's why I have you." I blushed. "Well what now?" "Now…"she said stretching the word "we go to school. I got you back into M.S.A so that you can train yourself. Jason too, that's why he's waiting downstairs." "Wait… What!?" I exclaimed. "What about the other three guardians?" I asked trying to get out of going. "There's no rush, we can take care of them after you get a grip on your new powers. Plus, the guardian of earth is not in his city so we have to wait for him to get back. Now get up lazy, we're already late on our first day." "I don't wanna!" I pouted burying my head into my pillow "Well too bad, Vist told me to enroll you back into it so your not just moping around raiding camps." "Vist is back?" "Yup, and she knows about you and me too. I told her." I gasped realizing that she would be pissed about my quitting school. "How long have I been out?" "A full day." "Damn that explains a lot." "Now seriously, get up." "Fine." I got up and morphed into my usual clothes except this time I changed my grey shirt for a white one. I liked the way I looked when I wore all black, except for my shirt that is. Kate changed just as quick. She had her school uniform on. It was an all-dark green sweater with black pants and a black shirt with our schools logo (Basically just M.S.A in big letters). We headed downstairs and I saw Jason dressed in our school uniform as well. "Finally ready?" he asked tapping his feet. "Yeah." I said sadly. "Lets get going."

As we headed toward M.S.A I turned to Jason "So how did they get you to agree?" "Vist threatened me with some very serious stuff." He cringed at the memory. "Nuff said." We arrived and I took in the full awe of Magic and Steel Academy. It was a massive school that was at least measured a mile across. It had dorms, training areas, classrooms, and staff buildings along with a lake and some gardens here and there. "Lets go, we're in the same class." Said Kate tugging at my arm. "What about Jason?" "I have archery first class, ill see you in our second class." He said walking off. Luckily, our class was located in training arena A so it was close to the front gate, however, we were still pretty late. I had six classes in total. First was one on one weapons training, second capture the flag in teams, third magical theory, fourth was monsters E.D. (basically a class on different types of monsters, fifth was a break, and sixth was special abilities training. We ran to the arena doors and burst in hoping we weren't too late. "And… your late as hell." Said our instructor Mr. h. No one knew his actual name so we all just called him H or Mr. h. He was tall, built, and very white. He even had blonde hair. He would have been menacing if he weren't so white. "Sorry Mr. h" apologized Kate before I could respond. "This dummy wouldn't wake up." "That's only because you were sleeping on top of me." I got a couple a venomous looks from some of the guys in the class. I then realized why. Kate was ranked among the hottest girls in the school and was asked out by a lot of guys. However, she turned all of them down because she had secretly liked me (At least that's what I think). They didn't exactly know that she was my girlfriend but the fact that she was holding my hand until we took our seats didn't help. What's worse is that despite being the strongest person in the school I was not very popular. "…Well as I was saying, we will be conducting one on one fights as we always have so nothing is new today. Tomorrow however we will be having training Sims to test your combat readiness." Continued Mr. H. "Pair up with your sparing partners. Oh! And you can also have 2 on 2's today as well since we are looking to see who has retained their skill over the summer." With that he dismissed the class so that we could spar for the rest of the period. As I got up from my chair someone walking by shoved me. "Watch where your walking trash." The Neanderthal that shoved me was none other than Blake. He was you typical rich spoiled brat that you found at M.S.A. He was no taller than me and had dark brown hair. He was not as toned as me and was a little lighter skinned. Still, he swore he was the best thing that has ever happened to the world. Blake had made my life here last year a constant hell by shoving and insulting me every chance he got. It may sound weird for a person like me to get bullied but I didn't stand up for myself since he wasn't worth the effort.

He walked over to Kate and stopped in front of her. "So babe, when are you going to dump that piece of shit" he gestured at me "and date me?" _That's it. _I thought. He could insult me but no one was going to flirt with my girl and call me trash in the process. I got up from the chair I was sitting in and walked over. I shoved Blake and got in front of Kate. "Watch your mouth around my girl ugly." I said. "What the hell did you say?" he said with anger in his voice. "You heard me." I replied getting in his face. He swung at me. I caught his fist mid swing and flashed my red eyes "Big mistake." As I was about to tear him to shreds with my claws Mr. H got between us "Settle this in a duel." He said pushing us apart. "Alright, 2 vs. 2?" Asked Blake giving me a murderous look. "How about you and your friends against me?" "Its your funeral." Said Blake laughing as he walked to the arena with his friends. I started toward the arena but Kate grabbed my arm. "Dante you don't have to do this." She said looking into my eyes. "Don't worry babe, I got this." I said kissing her. When I pulled back she replied, "I'm not worried about you, I know what you are, I'm scared you're going to kill them." "I'll try to restrain myself." I stationed myself at the opposite side of the arena and examined my five opponents. Three were sword wielders, including Blake, and the other two were mages. "Its been a while and you aren't the best anymore Dante, I've gotten stronger." He said confidently swinging his sword around. "Not strong enough." The moment the start bell rang I activated my god slayer armor and summoned lightning into my hands. The mage didn't know what hit him but was sent flying by a bolt of red lightning. I lifted one of the sword wielders with the darkness and flung him into a wall as well. I turned fast enough to reflect a magic blast and defeat the other mage with an enormous fire blast. Blake and one of his friends, green, were the only two-left standing. I chuckled and bared my fangs. "I'm going to enjoy this." "What the-" before he could say anything else I flashed behind green and picked him up by the neck. He screamed in pain as I broke his arm with ease and threw him aside. I saw the sheer terror in Blake's eyes as I closed in on him. "P-p-please don't do this Dante, I'm sorry." He said trembling as he dropped his sword. "Too late for that."

I shocked him with constant stream of lightning and laughed as he cried out in pain. I soon stopped, realizing that the darkness would consume me if I continued. "Never speak like that to her again, got it?" I said picking Blake up by the neck. "Got it." He croaked. I dropped him and started to walk away. "What are you?" asked Blake clutching his throat and gasping for air. I turned to him one last time. "Someone you never want to cross again." With that I turned and walked toward the exit of the arena. When I crossed through the arena doors I saw that a crowd of students and teachers had formed and had seen the fight. They all cheered for me and congratulated me on an amazing fight. I felt kind of bad about how badly I hurt them but they had it coming. Mr. H walked over to me from his seat with a raised eyebrow. "I can honestly say that you are still, by far, the strongest student in this school, and that's an achievement." He said with a smile on his face. "Thanks." Luckily no one had noticed that I had used the darkness, except for Kate, who of course, was watching too. She pinched me and had a concerned look on her face. "What was that? You could have exposed your powers to everyone. The Order has spies everywhere what would have happened if one was in this school and saw you?" "Then I would have killed him." I said coldly. "Babe! You cant go around killing people, you have to restrain yourself!" "I know." I said with a grin "I'm only kidding." "Don't play with me like that." She said blushing and hugging me. "Now lets go meet Jason for our next class." She took my hand and we walked out of the arena to face the rest of our day.


End file.
